ffixpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Circuit 10: Alexandria Chapel - Pinnacle Rocks
NOTE: This circuit depends completely on luck, so even if some battles don't go perfectly, keep going anyway. It is very difficult just to not get GAME OVER in this circuit, let alone finish it quickly, so just focus on getting to the save point. You can always try to improve your time if you're not happy with it, but first try to obtain a time in the first place. Run all the way back to the queen's chamber to confront Beatrix. Battle: Beatrix Max turns: 3 1. Have Zidane and Steiner attack physically and Vivi cast Bio. 2. Freya should remain on stand-by and revive the others with Phoenix Down. If she is knocked out, have Vivi revive her instead of attacking that round. Battle: Bandersnatch Max turns: 1 1. Simply have Freya attack physically, then wait until she is knocked out somehow (either by herself or the enemy) before using Climhazzard to end the battle (Beatrix is fully healed before the next battle she'll be in, so you can afford to use Climhazzard here). 2. If Beatrix is knocked out, just use a Phoenix Down; Bandersnatch can only target one character per turn, so it will eventually take care of Freya for you, letting you defeat it with Beatrix. 3. With Beatrix at level 1, it is possible that her Climhazzard might be powerful enough to take out the Bandersnatch by itself, although this is not guaranteed. Getting through the fight this way is a bit faster, but riskier. Prepare for the Next Few Battles 1. After the battle, place everyone in the back row. 2. Equip Dagger with the Stardust Rod (if you got it), Bandana, Bone Wrist, Bronze Vest, and Desert Boots and activate the Insomniac ability. 3. Get ready for one of the toughest battles in the entire challenge, especially when it comes to luck. Battle: Type C * 3 Max turns: 8 1. Your priority at the start of this battle is to throw Tents at them and hope that they work; if they do, then the affected mages are practically harmless, although they may still be able to hit you with their Strike attack if you're unlucky, but definitely not every round. 2. Use an Antidote on them as they can quickly die from poison and reflected spells from Zidane; heal them if such a risk exists. 3. Vivi should cast Stop during the entire battle; don't have him throw Tents or do anything else. 4. Have Dagger cast Reflect on Vivi if you have the Stardust Rod. 5. You need to keep track of which mages you target with what, in order to not waste any turns. 6. Do not revive any party members until you have disabled at least one mage, preferably two. 7. Once they're all inflicted with Darkness and Silence, simply have everyone defend until Vivi needs an Ether. ---- After the battle, pause the game and take a moment to relax, then heal your party and continue down the stairs. Battle: Bandersnatch * 2 Max turns: 5 1. All you have to do is use Zidane's Soul Blade to inflict them with Darkness, and you're safe. With the Coral Ring, Vivi can only be hurt by a lucky Rush, but it's not even a one-hit KO. 2. Keep Zidane and Vivi at full health and you should have no problems. 3. Try to have Zidane survive so that he gets AP. Say Goodbye to Steiner (for now) 1. Once the battle is over, exchange Steiner's Power Belt for the Coral Ring; this is extremely important! 2. Revive and heal everyone, then continue down the stairs. Battle: Bandersnatch Max turns: 3 1. You have to use a Tent before you can feel safe as Vivi no longer has the Coral Ring. You can open the battle with either Soul Blade and Reflect on Vivi, or two Tent. 2. You shouldn't lose this battle as you have control of three characters and Bandersnatch can only target one per round. 3. Immediately revive anyone who is knocked out. You can't lose as long as you don't neglect knocked out characters. 4. Try to have Zidane survive so that he gains AP. ---- After this point, there's nothing you can do but hope for good luck. Everything you accomplished so far will now depend on how full Beatrix's and Steiner's ATB gauges will be at the start of the upcoming battles. Battle: Bandersnatch * 2 Max turns: 1 1. Simply use Climhazzard as quickly as possible. This time, it is guaranteed to work. Unless you get very lucky, Beatrix will be knocked out if she doesn't go first or at least second. Battle: Bandersnatch * 2 Max turns: 2 1. Have Steiner use an Elixir on Beatrix, wait for him to get knocked out somehow (either by himself or an enemy), then use Climhazzard to end this last battle. 2. If Beatrix is knocked out, don't reset; just use a Phoenix down. Steiner won't go down as quickly as it may seem if he's got the Coral Ring and is in the back row. 3. If Steiner is knocking himself out, open Beatrix's Seiken menu the moment he acts and wait to see whether he is successful as you wouldn't want to redo all of this if he happens to survive or miss. This also stops the Bandersnatches' ATB from filling up during the animation. Use Climhazzard once you see that Steiner is, in fact, knocked out. Almost There! 1. As if all this wasn't enough, you can still run into a random battle after regaining control of Zidane's group. Don't move before you equip him with the Dagger, then head for the chapel. 2. If you do get a battle, just use Flee as soon as possible; don't reset, as the one minute such a battle could take is little compared to how much time you could lose due to bad luck with Stop, not to mention real-life time. 3. Accept the letter for Monty, then finally save your game. TARGET TIME: 04:38:38 4. Equip Zidane with the Bandana and Chain Plate, and Vivi with the Ice Staff, Magus Hat, and Mythril Vest. If you have the Stardust Rod, you can choose to have Zidane keep the Reflect Ring to use the first strategy; otherwise, give him a Yellow Scarf and The Ogre. 5. Go down the stairs and head for the gargant platform. NOTE: There are two strategies for the Ralvuimago fight -- one with the Stardust Rod, and one without it. Battle: Ralvuimago (with Stardust Rod) Max turns: 2 1. Have Zidane attack, Dagger cast Reflect on herself, and Vivi Focus, in that order. 2. In the second round, have Zidane steal, Dagger cast Reflect on Vivi, and Vivi cast a spread Blizzara spell on your party (Zidane still has Auto-Reflect on, right?) 3. This will result in a massive Blizzara spell powerful enough to KO Ralvuimago in one hit. Battle: Ralvuimago (without Stardust Rod) Max turns: 3 1. Dagger should Defend through this whole fight. 2. In the first round, have Vivi cast Blizzara, then have Zidane attack. 3. Next, have Vivi focus while Zidane steals. 4. Another Blizzara from Vivi and another attack from Zidane should be enough to finish it off. Escape on the Gargant 1. It's all right if you don't steal anything during the fight; it's only a bonus if you do. 2. Once you gain control of Dagger, head straight back to the crash site to find the ending of the Hero's tale. 3. Return and run leftwards on the top path to find another piece of the story. 4. Deliver Mosh's letter to Monty and save your game. TARGET ENCOUNTERS: 0 TARGET TIME: 04:47:11 TARGET GIL: 49,117